


What Now Now?

by hallelujahfunkiez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujahfunkiez/pseuds/hallelujahfunkiez
Summary: Now that Murdoc has returned, the gang decides it is time for a break. The band, along with Ace, go on a trip around Europe and the USA, where they build on their strained relationships.(pre-established 2Dace here folks!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my first Gorillaz fanfic! I am making this to help me get through the next hiatus. I hope it helps anyone else who feels sad that Gorillaz is leaving again :) Enjoy!!

Stuart woke suddenly after the car hit a speed bump, causing him to knock his head against the window. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and rubbed his head, scanning the stuffy car as he vision cleared.  
Close beside him was Ace, his hand placed gently on Stu's thigh. He was half-asleep, smiling sweetly to the singer as their gazes met. On Ace's left was Noodle, leaned against his shoulder with her knees pulled to her chest, watching an old, Japanese film on her iPad.   
Driving the car was Russel. He smiled contently as they cruised down the highway, tapping rythmically on the steering wheel as they went along. Everyone seemed happy and comfortable. Everyone except Murdoc.  
Murdoc rested his thoughtful head in his hand, staring out the window in complete silence. He hadn't moved the entire time, not even to change the radio station or to adjust the AC. Stu furrowed his eyebrows at this odd behavior. He didn't like when Murdoc acted unhappy, and not for the reason one might think.  
Deep down, it enfruiated Stuart to see Murdoc sad. He felt that Murdoc had no right to be. He had everything, he lost nothing. He never had to suffer like Stuart had. Ace's eyes cautiously shifted to look at Stu, a hand squeezing his thigh to wake him from his trance.

''Y'okay, Babe?'' Ace mumbled softly. Stuart smiled slightly and nodded.  
''Y-Yea. I jus' feel cramped." He replied, leaning over and nuzzling himself into the crook of Ace's neck, yawning loudly. Murdoc sat up, cringing as he stretched his wrist that had been holding his head up for the past two hours.

"We really better stop soon. It's gettin' dark." His voice was different than usual. It was smooth and handsome, unlike the obnoxious voice Stu and the rest were used to. Russel shot a quick glance to Murdoc, who simply stared out the front window with a unreadable expression. Russel nodded and addressed the others.  
"Y'all ready to rest?" Noodle groaned and stretched out, making Ace giggle.

"Guess that'sa yes."

 

After finally finding a small motel to stop at, the band booked three rooms. Since all the rooms where rather small, only two beds in each, they all selected roommates: Stuart and Ace, Russel and Murdoc, and Noodle had a room to herself. They all said their goodnights and disappeared to their respective rooms.

"You gotta be real tired, Muds." Russel spoke to Murdoc as they reached their room. Murdoc nodded and hummed in agreement. His eyes still hidden under his shaggy hair. He seemed to be folding into himself. Russel frowned, wanting to ask him what was bothering him, but couldn't find the words. They each picked a bed, and started settling in for the night. 

It had finally gotten dark when Russ fell asleep. Murdoc still sat on the side of the bed, staring out of the window. His head was so clouded of thoughts he was finding it harder and harder to sleep. He decided to go for a walk instead, grabbing a jacket and a room key, and slipping quietly from the room.   
He walked down the hallway, noting which room was Stu and Ace's by the fast tempo of a bed creaking with a few cries of exstacy escaping its thin walls. This made Murdoc's stomach squelch. He quickly walked by and found his way to a door labeled 'Rose Garden'. He rolled his eyes, thinking it dumb for a run-down motel to have a garden. Regardless, he pushed the door open and walked outside.

It was just as underwhelming as one may imagine. Dead bushes and crusty flower petals strewn about. Murdoc's boots making a loud 'crunch' with each step. It was dark, making it hard for him to navigate his way around the garden. Eventually he found a small, stone bench and sat down. 

"They were so much better off without you." He mumbled to himself. His teeth grinding together.  
"They only let you come back because they pity you. Look at what they did without you. They made better music than you have made in twenty years. You're a joke, Niccals." He spoke faster and faster, his heart beginning to race. He felt his legs getting numb as his emotions boiled over the top and overflowed in the form of tears and shaky sobs. He clenched a hand to his chest as he tried to regain his composure. His vision blurred as he was engulfed in his anxiety.

"Stop acting lik'a girl, Son!" A deep, drunk voice echoed through his head. His father. Murdoc choked in terror at how clearly he remembered his voice. The voice played over and over again.  
"You ain't worth shit, Boy!" A screamed began to gargle up his throat.   
Murdoc shot up to his feet, realizing it wasn't a scream but vomit. He frantically ran towards a nearby tree, heaving his guts out onto the yellowy grass. Jist when he thought it was over, there was more and more and more. He felt helpless and scared. He felt vulnerable and worthless.

He felt the most like himself than he had in years.


	2. Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Slight NSFW in this chapter.

"Muds? Muds!" 

Murdoc felt his body slowly start to regain conciousness as someone shook him by his shoulders. His eyes rolled a bit, but soon he managed to wake fully. His eyes abruptly met Noodle's, a look a worry on her face. Slowly, she helped him sit up. He clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Too much rum again, Mudsy?" She asked in a teasing tone. Murdoc didn't smile or laugh. He didn't even look up. He rubbed his face and forced his aching bones up so that he was standing.

"No. I'm fine. Think it was the car ride." His voice was shaky and cracking, making Noodle cock her brow.

"Muds? What is it?" She stood and grabbed his arm, rubbing it comfortingly. Murdoc sighed, pushing his hair back only to have it fall right back where it had started.  
"Too much to put into words, Love. Let's get back to bed, eh?" Noodle didn't like the answer, but decided not to argue with him. She assisted him all the way back to his room, then returned to her own room.

Noodle felt a gut-wrenching concern for her father-figure. She knew he had always been depressed, and even suicidal. Even the fans knew this. But now, seeing it manifest right before her, it made her more scared than she had been in a long time. Before closing her eyes, she made up her mind that she would talk to Russ and Stu about it in the morning.

 

Down the hallway, Stuart and Ace laid snuggled together in the warmth of their bedsheets. Ace cuddled up against Stuart's chest, their legs wrapped up in a half-dressed mess.  
"Stu?" Ace sleepily murmured, a happy smile plastered on his cheeks. Stu stretched a little, turning so their noses touched. He hummed tiredly.  
"Hm?" Ace wiggled closer to his beloved, raining kisses on his cheeks and neck. Stuart sighed, satisfied. After a few more kisses, Ace flipped on top of him, staring at Stu with lusty eyes.

"Remember what this trip is for, right?" Stu smiled, delighted by Ace's goofiness, but confused by what he was trying to say.  
"...To improve our relationships with each other?" Ace laughed a little, kissing the bridge of Stu's nose.  
''And...?" Stu frowned, not enjoying all the quizzes Ace was throwing at him.

"And what?" Ace's hand suddenly slid beneath Stu's shirt, seductively running his nails down his belly.  
"To have a damn good time." He punctuated with a wink. Stuart slowly allowed a devious smirk fold across his face.

"Naughty, naughty." Stu teased as he bucked his hips up against Ace. Their lips connected as their hands wandered all over each other. Ace felt the familiar arousal start filling his abdomen. He needed Stu so badly right now.

Then, a knock on the door broke the two men apart. A particularly annoyed Ace stood up from the bed briskly, tucking himself away best he could before heading to the door and opening it. He was surprised to see Noodle, a look of exhaustion on her face.

"Aye Noods. You alright? What's up?" She looked over her shoulder then back at him.  
"Is Toochi awake? I think we need to talk. It's important."

Stuart bounced up from where he was laying and walked towards Noodle. He looked pale with fear.  
"Noods? Whaisit? D'someone hurt yew?'' Noodle reached out and clutched his forearm, trying to relax him.  
"No, no. It's about Murdoc. I found him passed out in the garden downstairs. He looked...unusually bad." Stu's face quickly turned straight. He seemed to be processing her words carefully and slowly. Ace watched the exchange between the two, unsure where he stood, nor what to say.

"Noods. He was prolly drunk. Usual, soddin' bastard." Stu finally grumbled, his brows furrowing in an angry look. Noodle sighed, frustratedly.  
"Toochi, I'm not telling you this because I think he got drunk. When I was talking to him..." She placed a finger on her lip, tapping it thoughtfully. "He seemed really off. Like he was sad or something."  
Stuart tensed up, clearly growing more and more irritated. Noodle noticed, and glared back.  
"I don' care if th' bastard is sad. He deserves t'feel bad now and again. We...I don' need him." Ace held Stuart's hand as his eyes took up the familiar, spiral-looking swirls that manifested when he felt intensely angry or dominant. Noodle crossed her arms.

"Stop it. You don't scare me, Stuart." She stated dryly. Ace turned Stu's face to meet his gaze.  
"Stu. Babe? Look at me. Take a deep breath. Calm down." Stuart narrowed his eyes, his arms shaking in fury. Suddenly, his hand was wrapped around Ace's throat as he slammed him up against the wall with one hand. He bared his teeth deviously and relished in Ace's panicked choking.

"STU! PUT HIM DOWN! LET GO!" Noodle screamed as she kicked and punched Stuart, pulling harder and harder at his deadly grip. Somehow, Stu's strenght had increased. Noodle stared at Ace, trying to get him to relax.  
"Ace! I'll be back, okay? It's gonna be okay!" She shouted the last part as she sprinted down the hallway to find Russel.

"How....dare you...." Ace choked out, gripping onto Stu's fist desperately. Stu just snarled and stared deep into Ace's eyes.  
"I'm the one in control here, Acey. Watch your tone or I swear to God I will kill-"  
Out of no where Russ arrived, clocking Stu in the side of the head, knocking him to the floor. Ace collasped, his vision spotty and unclear. He was nearly unconcious. Murdoc grabbed Ace and pulled him to safety, fanning him in an attempt to revive him.  
Russel stood above the dazed Stuart, waiting to see how he would react. They were all relieved to see his now black eyes stare back up at them. Russ knelt down to his friend, an apologetic look in his eyes.  
"Hey. Sorry man, but you on some crazy shit there. Had us worried sick. Nearly killed Ace ova' there." He gestured to the two bassists. Stuart stared at them then back at Russel before breaking down and sobbing.

"Uh..U-h...I'm s-s-sorry. I don' r-remember wha'appened..." Russ helped the lad to his feet, calming him with words of reassurance. Murdoc had someone disappeared for a moment before coming back into a more concious place. He turned his attention to the dazed Ace.  
"You alive, Mate?" He smiled, Ace nodded and sat up slowly.  
"Im 'ight. A lil' light'headed though." Murdoc patted his back, and stood up. Just as he did so, Stu ran towards his lover, wrapping his arms around him with apologetic kisses. Ace accepted the affection, but appeared shocked. Murdoc put a hand on Stu's shoulder.

"Y'okay, Lad?" He spoke gently. Stuart didn't even acknowledge him, making Murdoc's stomach flop in rejection. He straightened himself up, and headed back down the hallway. Noodle watched as the once confident and swanky man who walked with a kick in his step, saunter his way defeatedly down the hallway. Russ nudged her with his elbow.

"He's beat up inside these days, huh?" Noodle nodded solemnly.  
"Russ, I know it's hard to take him seriously half the time, but he still has a heart and he still has emotions. I'm scared for him. I'm hurting for him. What should we do?"  
Russ hummed, giving Noodle a sad, empathetic look.

"Be there for him best we can, and hope tha' it's enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly suck at writing out well-planned stories. i just kinda write without thinking so sorry if this doesnt make sense lol  
> I HURT FOR MY SAD GREEN FELLOW.   
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT !


End file.
